


【白神昆】男朋友随叫随到

by ssseeet



Category: Khun Aguero Agnis - Fandom, 华奎因, 白神, 白神昆, 神之塔
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssseeet/pseuds/ssseeet
Summary: 人们觉得他变了。原来是“恋爱了啊”。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【白神昆】男朋友随叫随到

来自鸽子的凝视。  
是段子集合体的文青版。（确信）

1.  
“干嘛要我来给你包扎，宝贵的灯台御守可不负责搞医疗的。”昆一面拿绷带在白神脖子上绕圈，一面有意无意地蹭着他的喉结， “二度伤残本人概不负责。”他在无意识地做一些亲昵的举动。  
白神坐在床边仰着头，昆刻意躲开那双眼睛把视线挪到别的地方去。白神的手臂撑着膝盖，昆敏锐地意识到这是一个相对来说有些封闭的状态。  
他的背后看上去虽然空荡荡，但好似有胶状物凝集。  
“你也太白了吧？该不会平时都是靠吃人过日子的？”  
昆正视着白神的眼睛乱说。他觉得这是被强迫的。

“见过吃人的脸色苍白？得要长得像你这样细皮嫩肉才对吧。”  
白神大笑，扬眉看向昆的脸庞，青年人的脸颊确实红润可爱，神采飞扬。  
这是在打了一场胜仗之后。  
年轻人有权利表现得自命不凡一些。

“好了。”昆没有接茬，“我想我应该去看看夜——他该腾出一点时间给我了。”  
他扯断绷带，在白神的脖子后面打了个漂亮的结，即使慌乱之中它成了一朵蝴蝶花。然后他扭头便走。  
夜现在正在陪他的师傅。

“别去打扰他。”白神说。  
昆并没有能跑出去两步，那里没有什么东西，可是确实有什么东西拦住了他。他急于钻出这个不存在的套子，却被身后的人拽住了。  
白神拽住了他的衬衫。  
昆刚从战场上回来的时候就换过衣服，他还洗了澡。没有人影响他做这些事情。他还有别的事情要去处理，很多很多很多。其中就包括到这里来帮白神处理一下伤——他抱怨说白神能找的人很多，应该请他叫他自己的人去做这件事。但没人回复他的抱怨。  
背后的手沿着脊椎线往下滑，白神抓着他的皮带，没怎么用力。他们这样僵持着。白神歪歪头，调整了一下姿势，他很轻松，也特别愉快。

“别跑，你跑不了。”白神说。

昆拱起背，冷汗直冒。  
这压迫感，绝了。  
那只手拉着他的腰带往后拽。他顺着那股力气慢慢滑过去，坐在床边上。  
白神往里边坐了些，好方便昆坐稳，他把下衣外袍扯了扯，挑了个舒服的姿势贴着昆的身体。  
他们之间还有一层薄薄的空隙。  
这样挺好的。

昆把身体稍微蜷起来，以便能把气息在身体里面多留一会，这会儿空气好像凝滞了。大量的气从他肺里面挤出来，但没有气进去，他的呼吸周转不开。只是还好不至于大喘气。  
白神的脸离他实在是太近了。他听到白神的呼吸声时，只想伸手去捏住那只鼻子——你也试试喘不上气的感觉呗——当然他不能那么做。

“很香。”

“那可不是灵魂的味道，是洗发水的味道。”

“为什么不是沐浴露。”

“你让我接不下去了，白神。”  
“这样接朕也觉得好。”  
白神放开了他的腰，捏着他的下巴抬起来。有点痛。不过还好。昆伸手抓他的脸，把一大把头发抓在手指间，他是想摸那人脸上血红色的疤痕。  
“别扯，狗崽子！”  
下巴更痛了。  
昆的身体后仰，白神顺着他的动作把人往后带了一些，他们之间的距离消失了。

“我需要去做其他的事情。”稍微过了一会，昆说。

“朕要求的事情还没有结束。”

“你并没有说要那么多。”昆说，“你应该提前预约好。”他还拿着白神的头发绕着手指，但是对方的眼神很凶，他并不敢再扯。  
虽然他很想那么做。  
白神刻意敛去了身上的气息，他身上的血腥味很浓重。但是对于昆来说，这也能算得上是一个不错的休息的靠背，假使他能习惯的话。  
白神放开了他。“下次朕也不会预约的。”他笑着说。

2.  
他还是接受了白神的邀请。  
而且果真没有预约。

这个地方昆没有来过。  
这儿是个看起来还不错的地方，视线内色彩有点灰暗。只觉得倒还挺符合白神的人设的，空旷、凄冷、没有色彩。  
他们一前一后地走着，静静地没有说话。  
昆猜测白神其实是在向他炫耀这个好去处。  
确实是个好地方。偶尔有什么小动物窜入他的视线，又消失，让人想起鱼儿跳出水面再融化在水中。灰白色的天际之下，毫无生机的大地之上，却充满了活物的气息。  
心情真好，非常舒畅。

昆看见了一只小狗，约莫两个手掌那么大，那只犬类没有倏然从他的视线中消失，一副懵懵懂懂的样子。他勾起嘴角，眼睛也弯起来。  
昆小跑了两步，忽然弯腰抓住那只小动物。  
虽然小家伙摆出了逃窜的动作，还是没有逃过人类的长手长脚。昆捏着它的后腰把小家伙按在地上，幼弱的犬类生物的面色从惊恐变成了认命。  
它甚至躺下来，露出了肚皮。

“似乎是人类饲养的犬类？”

“朕以为，是。”

“她很乖巧。”昆评价道。而且亲人。  
这是真正的犬类。完全兽化的犬类，她太小了，因为小，她很娇弱，很柔软，而且非常美好。这只小狗长得并不漂亮，可是让他喜欢。这让他忘记了去想很多东西，很多不愿意细想的东西。虽然那些东西总是要考虑的，总是要细细嚼烂再就着苦酒吞下去。

“让我跟着你走。”白神说，他们俩之间隔着挺远的距离的，但是那双笑着的眼睛死死地抓住了他，“这样，我就不会斩断你的光芒。”

“别说大话，白神。”昆的声音低且浅，他十分信任他的光芒。  
不知道为什么，他说不出口。

“朕没有想要一直跟在你身边。”白神走上前一步按住了昆的背，他用手指甲撩拨昆的后背，感到手底下的小兽耸起浑身的皮毛，“别担心。你可以把剑握在自己手里。”  
“这个机会不错，不是吗？”  
“朕以为不需要思考。尤其是于你。”

他竭力制止身体的颤抖。白神轻柔的动作更像是一把钝刀子，似乎要豁开他的肌肉看到骨头。他不敢用劲，但是感觉心脏已经跳到了喉咙口，吸气吐气都难以进行。  
这压迫感，绝了。

他觉得自己就像是自己手底下的那只小狗一样，被人抓住，施以轻柔的抚摸，他甚至有一瞬间想要去贴合那只手掌。同时恐惧深深地截住了他。  
在战场上，他并不害怕白神。  
可以说，是他亲手把白神喂成现在这个样子的。  
他不应该在面对这个暂时属于友方阵营的人怀抱如此巨大的敌意。

白神也不应当。

“等到夜把你揍得叫妈妈的那一天别后悔。”

“不用等到那一天，如果你不想后悔的话。”白神笑道。起码在这个时候，你得知道谁才是应该说大话的那一个。  
“如果我们不是要玩游戏的话，”他说，“你就对自己没有信心，对吗？”

昆的身子松懈下去，他把头放在膝盖上，小声的说：“等那一天到了，别跪着叫我妈妈。”

3.  
早安是一个点。  
午安是一条线。  
晚安是一张网。

第二天，再继续说一声“早安”。

“一起吃早饭吧。”  
“我给你带了午饭。”  
“晚上要出去吃吗？”

“来看我训练吧。”  
“没有事情的话，练个手？”  
“就这样一起走走也不错。”  
“再去你想去的地方吧。”

这样下去，就组成一个面，细细密密的，包裹住他们俩。

昆实在是想不通自己为什么要答应他。

等待他的回应，白神花费了一些时间。  
这值得。  
当他知道这个宝贵的灯台御守是一个怎么可爱的恋人的时候，一向心比天高的假皇帝乖乖地陪着他的恋人纵容那些娇气。

青年人比他想象的要更加可爱一些。  
然而青年人自己并不愿意承认。“这个词语跟我可完全不搭边。”在说这话的时候，昆正躺在白神怀里休息，白神在自己的身后垫了两个枕头，环着他的腰把头放在昆的肩膀上，年轻人的眼皮跳动着，白神把热气全呼在他脖颈里。  
手从胸膛里摸下去，肋骨，肌肉，小腹，盆骨，到哪里停下，全取决于恋人何时伸手出来拦着。不过昆的手也是细细瘦瘦的，握在手里玩弄着揉捏着感觉也相当不错。  
昆睁开眼，翻了个身拍拍白神的肩膀，往下滑了点换了个更舒服的姿势窝起来。

“朕觉得很有趣。”白神歪头笑着说，“朕没想到。”  
“这只是必要的事情。”恋人小小声地说。  
大概是必要的事情吧。  
对于这他持什么样的态度，白神没有要去深究的意愿。过程很重要，他在想什么也很重要，但结果是很不错的，所以不想也罢。  
他也愿意随着昆的兴致去诚恳地告诉别人：“是朕非要他来陪着我。”  
此前白神从未想过自己还会这样乖巧地回应别人的问话。

只是即使现在这样，也还是不够。

要找共同点。白神想着。他们俩共同点应该很多。曾经对这个很是自信，但相处下来却总是不同点更多一些。  
无论如何只要呆在一起，就会升温。白神总是找机会把昆藏在哪里的手给找出来，十指交叠压在袖子里，看看恋人的脸从恼怒到泄气，然后嘴角勾起一点笑来，昆腾出另一只手来捂住白神的眼睛，侧身蜻蜓点水般吻在唇上。再多亲一点。白神揽着昆的肩膀加深下去，直到昆咬痛他太过分侵入的舌头。  
昆拍拍白神的手叫他放开，然后在他怀里翻个身，窝起来。今天预计要做完的功课，看来是没办法做了。他握着白神的手胡思乱想起来，手心慢慢变热，两个人在一起，总慢慢就变得太暖了。  
“我要干掉爱德安拿到整个昆家。”昆忽然说。  
白神刚认同地点点头，脑子里还没来得及跳出一些敷衍夸奖的话，就听他继续说下去：“而你只需要在你那个爹手底下撑十分钟就够了。”还要认真咬住“十分钟”的重音。  
叫人气得牙痒痒的本事，还不错。“别鬼叫，三分钟内杀了他，提头来给你做礼物。”白神掐着昆的下巴把他的头抬起来，昆的头发落在他肩头，他侧头亲吻他的味道。  
别在我怀里说大话。  
“那也太恶心了，我不想要。”昆说着，讽刺的话语被吞入恶魔的口中。  
这才叫人气得牙痒痒的。昆想。他真喜欢掐我的下巴了，昆总是向他抱怨，“这是缺点”。然后白神笑着说，朕不想改。  
长指甲倒不至于划破脸颊，但是有那么一点痛。  
掐着下巴以后，还是亲吻。  
早就不知道是喜欢还是随意了。

最开始像恋人一样相处的时候，正是从接吻开始习惯的。面对面站的很近，几乎要贴在一起却又故意撇出一点点的距离，一毫米？半毫米？看着对方的眼睛然后让眼角柔和一点点，搂住他的脖子，同时放任他在交叠在自己身后的手在腰间上下乱摸，昆回答说“随你喜欢”，白神搂着他的腰解决掉那一点点的距离，待到身体贴在一起的时候，总是负距离接触的开始。  
扭一扭，舔一舔，咬一咬。  
白神总是问他“喜欢吗？”昆只是回答“嗯”，接下来还是真假恋人刻意软下来声音再问他“喜欢吗？”  
这对昆来说算是一个恶作剧吧。  
白神却是要听到“喜欢”二字才肯罢休。从“随你喜欢”到“喜欢”，“你还真是固执又可爱。”白神说，“朕甚悦之。”  
他的手在昆的背后从上划到下，引得怀里的人蜷起身体。

4.  
渐入佳境这个词用来形容他们谁都合适。

从利益和胁迫的关系中开出来了花朵，这是白神没想到的。  
时间的尺度对于他来说变得难以掌控，有的时候绵长的难以承受，有时又只在眼睛一睁一闭之间，他们最后一次去那个灰色的世界的时候，最初时看到的那只幼犬已经长成了半大的小狗，见了他们俩，也再也没有初次的惊惶，迈着四条小腿飞快地窜过来，不管是他们谁先蹲下来摸摸她也好，她都会乖乖地主动地把头和背蹭上去。  
白神说这是昆在她小的时候惯的了。  
最初的时候，他们经常来这个地方走走，这里能消解掉人和人之间无需存在的话语。无时无刻不拂弯草茎的微风把什么都吹走了，昆蹲在他的面前，把小东西从草丛里唤出来，让小家伙舔他的手指，在他的手心手背蹭痒痒，他放任小东西在自己的两脚中间蜷成一团睡觉，把鞋尖给她当枕头。  
白神站在他后面，伸手摸摸昆的脖子，一路摸到脸颊、头顶，再扯扯耳朵。再被恋人无情地打开。  
他又何尝不是昆惯出来的呢？

所以他才会觉得昆很黏人。  
但昆总是有他自己的解释：“你得记住，我之所以看起来很黏人，正是因为我并不黏人。”  
昆辩解的时候特意转过脸来直视白神的眼睛，直到把他看得笑了起来。他很明白昆的意思。  
“是，是。”白神说。他发现，自己说这个字的频率在逐渐变高。

这大概就是说“恋爱了”吧。

所以才会觉得时间过得快或慢。  
那根秒针总是不急不徐，让应该到来的时刻正当时来临。  
之后当然就是异地恋。

年轻人就和年轻人一起走吧。曾经在塔里上下绕过一圈的人理所当然地到上层去了。该有的咬牙切齿的笑话就消解在一个吻里。  
就叫道别少一点吵闹。  
白神离开以后，昆的伙伴总能看到他一个人窝在什么地方，跟电话另一头的人吵吵嚷嚷。

5.  
男朋友既不贴心也不省心。  
在这句话前面加上“多亏”。

托了第二十五夜的福气，白神在这几年里也跑了许多之前从来没去过也没有兴趣探索的地方。他总拿着怀疑的眼光看着第二十五夜，请别人的男朋友帮忙，把人家带到危险的地方去，害的人麻烦不断，坏事缠身，这算是什么天赋？  
莫非这是串蚊香？烦人的东西都赶着来？  
真叫人火大。  
何况自己火急火燎地做了多少努力跑下来，看着自己的男朋友完完整整，可是却跟别的男人穿着同款的衣服，就更叫人火大。  
面对随时都能爆发的男朋友，昆咧着嘴坏笑一下，一句话就能把话题升华到另一个层面上去。  
他拉着白神的头发把他拽过来，贴着男朋友的耳朵向他解释这件衣服的好处。  
两个字：“好脱”。两个层面，物理层面，精神层面。  
然后再等着男朋友的脸渐渐缓下来，只觉得身子一轻，就被人拦腰抱起来抢去了。

昆说，你就把这看成是恰到好处的情趣。  
毕竟有时要和小组成员穿同款的衣服他也没办法，虽然他一点也不介意。

确实是恰到好处的“情趣”呢。白神磨磨牙齿。被恋人主动凑上来的吻给磨得不知道往哪里发脾气。

6.  
他们很少有机会再见面。

所以每一次机会都要好好珍惜着。  
明明知道从上面下来并不容易，更何况有危险的地方都偏之又偏，每次白神都想按着昆好好把人折腾一通，却反倒被恶人先咬上来大肆抱怨说明明都说了形势危险了，为什么不能随叫随到呢？  
“朕记得以前见你得预约吧！”白神说着，伸手去把人拽过来，怒道：“宝贵的灯台御守就给朕在灯台上装个瞬移装置啊？你不是很会的吗？怎么只知道抱怨朕？”  
昆挣了两下，没躲开他掐着自己下巴揉捏的手，只好任由人抱着。

昆的小伙伴这时候也就不必看到他在电话里跟谁吵吵嚷嚷。  
就在面前打打闹闹。

等闹得累了，才能安安静静地一起窝着，仿佛兜兜转转回到最初的时候，就是更多一份安稳。  
“你有一天会走到朕触手可及的地方，朕盼着那一天早日到来。”他把脸埋在昆的颈边蹭蹭，他总太贪这身体的味道，想咬碎了一口一口吞下去。  
昆只觉得痒，而且毫不客气地按着他的句式讲来笑他：“有一天我会走到你难以企及的地方，到时候记得求我下来找你。”一句话讲完，又被捏着下巴掰过来接吻。  
白神也不恼，只把声线压低了贴着他耳朵讲话。低音炮嗡嗡地在心里响。  
“如果是的话，记得穿朕喜欢的衣服下来找朕。恰到好处的情趣即可。”  
再等爱人一秒领会他的意思，耳朵渐红炸起毛来。  
昆急着去抓白神的头发，这段时间越来越难揪住他的辫子了——白神早学精了，散发全随手一辫藏在身后——可是这样的体位，白神总是轻轻松松就能绕过肩胛骨抓住他的下巴。  
真过分呢。  
他愤愤不平地想。

“你还不够的吗？”昆露出难以置信的表情，“你还想要吗！？”

还是得想办法解决了这双手。各种方面的。

小事情解决起来还算轻松。  
昆找到了一个还算平静的午后，拉着白神在酒店顶楼餐厅一角坐下来，他们面对着面四条腿在桌下交叠起来，昆用脚尖摩擦着白神的脚踝、小腿。他把白神的手抓过来，从掌心揉到指尖，再捏着指肚子把剪指甲刀拿过来，把男朋友的指甲修成圆润光滑的样子，让磨甲器在他手指间转圈圈，惹人流连。  
白神把眼角松下来，偏头看向城市破壁残垣，他们的身后也是一片狼藉，只有谈情说爱的小小孤岛是完好无损。  
“你，不是喜欢打破常规嘛。”白神说，“在某些方面倒是很一板一眼呢。”  
是一板一眼的，昆踢踢他的脚后跟让白神安分点，握住他的指头切断这小东西想溜走的念头，没头没脑地笑着。白神也只好笑，伸手去摸昆的脸，被剪短、修理成圆圆的形状的指甲刮擦男朋友的脸的感觉还不错——那就这样吧。  
“所追求的是非日常的命题庞大的东西的‘破格’。”昆沉思了一下，说，“所以在小事上意外地老实巴交的比一般人还普通。这也算是——”  
“反义上的破格产生。”白神帮他补上后半句。

“但是选择你，对我来说，才是在毁坏我中规中矩的人生之路的所有选择中最破格的一条。”昆说。

7.  
昆也喜欢白神常住的那一层、那一个地方，无数绵延的房屋绵延成一首庞大高洁的叙事诗，屋瓦琉璃，光彩流传，他们站在最高的地方俯视眼下一切，耳边好像全是人间喧扰又似乎只有风呼啸的宁静。在最接近太阳的地方，鸟儿振翅高飞，倏然从视线的左下角滑至右上角。  
白神说他有段时间看到类似鸽子一样的白鸟就忍不住想要杀死。他把手掌一张一合，清晰吐字：“一只一只捏死。 ”  
昆吐槽他道：“是不是见不得和平的橄榄枝伸向世界的每一个角落？”  
男朋友只一板一眼地回答道：“时间会使爱情变质。”

昆扭头吻他，道：“只要没有贬值。”

8.  
所有人都说他变了。

接着说，原来是“恋爱了啊”。

///  
隔了很长时间才摸得出来。  
之前花了很长时间在打游戏。终于把模组的boss全打完了。感动。

最后一部分关于鸽子的使用是用了当下对于鸽子的定义，指的是我自己啦。  
说爱情会变质也是说我……因为毕竟这么久了，我都在各个地方爬墙。

也是他们之间的小情话。

昆说爱情没有贬值，而且它还升值了呢。

还有在中间夹杂了很多性/暗示来着。

最后一段是借用了喜欢的漫画里的表达。漫画叫《臣服关系》。


End file.
